Jonah Haak
Jonah Haak is a Senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi Community School. While he used to be a bit of a troublemaker, Jonah has seen the light and is ready to make new friends who share his strong faith. While he may have given up all his vices, Jonah's kept the rock 'n' roll. He is best friends with Grace Cardinal and is friends Tiny Bell, Zig Novak, Miles Hollingsworth, Maya Matlin, and was dating Frankie Hollingsworth. Jonah used to date Becky Baker, and is disliked by Drew Torres. He is labelled as "The Guyliner on Guitar﻿". He is portrayed by Ehren Kassam. Character History Season 14 In There's Your Trouble, Jonah is seen handing out flyers to start a band at Degrassi. When Becky auditions for the band, he cuts her off, and tells her that she isn't cut out for his band, and that her friends were lying to her about her singing. Then after the audition Becky drops the letter from her brother and he hands it to Becky the in the halls and tells Becky that she's carrying a lot of baggage, and that she's really angry at Luke, and not at him. At the end of the episode, he is seen in front of the school, and Becky approaches him, and admits that she was really angry at her brother, and not actually at him, and that he was right about her not being cut out for rock and roll. However, Jonah admits that her song has been stuck in his head, all day, and offers to let her join his band, anyway. In the closing scene of the episode, Jonah is seen in the background, talking to another student, and the camera cuts to Becky, glancing at him. In Hush, Becky and Jonah are practicing their first song together. Becky gives ideas such as switching the two lines to give a better flow, which Jonah is impressed by. Becky really enjoys the release she gets from working on the song with Jonah. He suggests they practice again later in the day and invites Becky to sing at The Dot's opening mic, and she agrees right away. When Becky expressed her enjoyment in writing songs with Jonah, Drew grows jealous and remarks how guys and girls cannot just be friends. Drew implants the idea of Jonah having romantic feelings for Becky, which she tries to laugh off. During practice, Becky and Jonah continue working on their song. As Jonah was about to encourage her singing, Becky awkwardly says that she has to leave. She tries making excuses to leaving early, and suddenly blurts "I have a boyfriend." Jonah intelligently responds, "I have a houseplant." Becky confesses that she was worried that Jonah had other motives in addition to singing, such as "getting fresh." Jonah then explains that he isn't like the guy he used to be before, and that he is committed to God. He reassures her saying that getting fresh with her is the last thing in his mind. During the opening mic and The Dot, Jonah and Becky are a real hit, and receive great words of encouragement from Eli, despite this being Prodigal Spoon's first show. Jonah and Becky share a hug after the success. As Jonah was about to share something with Becky pertaining to the conversation they had earlier, Drew introduces himself to Jonah and promises not to get jealous over Jonah and Becky making music together. Becky and Drew reconcile and kiss, while Jonah appears uncomfortable in the background. As Becky drifts away with Drew, she glances back at Jonah, slightly smiling at her, and then exchanges a slight smile back to him. In Watch Out Now, As Jonah walking into he stops and says hi to Becky, Imogen, and Jack. As they enter the school they are informed by Clare and Drew that they have new rules and under the new principal Ms. Pill. Jonah and Becky propose to Drew and Ms. Pill a their idea for a variety club for students to showcase their talents. Jonah and Becky perform in front of Ms. Pill and Drew in Cafeteria. Jonah wants to show Becky affection but is upset when Becky tells them they shouldn't in front of Drew. After Drew confronts Becky, Jonah walks over to see if everything was ok but Drew tells him to stay out of it. Once Ms. Pill sees them she ask Drew what was going on and Drew lies to get Jonah and Becky in trouble. In Get It Together, Jonah and Beck are singing in the classroom and Jonah avoids kissing Becky. Jonah and Becky are working on their science project and Jonah begins to catch on that Becky questioning if he is gay. Jonah responds to Becky by sarcastically replying telling her he's not gay and tells her reason he doesn't want to kiss her because it could let to more. Jonah and Becky are class giving their science report and ask Becky to show the chart and Becky goes to but realizes she didn't delete her history. Jonah and Becky are recording music and stop when they discuss that how far they want to take their relationship and Jonah kisses Becky before getting to recording music. In I Wanna Be Adored, Jonah and Becky sing together in the cafeteria, hoping to be one of the musical acts for the prom. In The Kids Aren't Alright (1), in class , Jonah asks Becky how the hospital was, Becky tells Jonah that Drew was bugging her about their relationship, Jonah thinks Drew is just jealous, Becky says he kept saying that you're not trustworthy, Jonah asks if she believes him, Becky says no of course not, Jonah says then who cares what he says, Winston asks them for their yearbook money. When Becky checks her purse .her money's missing and she realizes that someone stole it. She says that she had her purse when they had coffee at the dot and all day except when she forgot it in a patient's room and had to go back and get it. Jonah asks if she thinks a patient stole from her and Becky says there's no one else it could be. Later the school corridor, Becky sees Jonah give Zig her money and realizes he stole from her. In The Kids Aren't Alright (2), In the garden at school, Jonah playing his guitar, Becky walks in and tells him she saw him give Zig the money he stole from her. Jonah says he can't denies it because its true and Becky is angry that Jonah stole form her. Jonah grabs her hand and explains that he owed Vince some money and was scared of what he would do if he didn't pay. Becky asks if the money was for drugs in which Jonah confirms and this confuses Becky since he said that he was straight edge. Jonah said that he is now, but the money was from an old debt from before he met Becky. Becky asks Jonah why he didn't ask her for the money because she would have lent it to him and Jonah said that he didn't want her to see that side of him. Jonah walks out of the bathroom and Becky notices him and asks if he was doing drugs in there, Jonah says no of course not, Becky asks him not to say it like its a crazy thing for her to think. Jonah says he promises he's not that guy anymore and Becky asks how she could know that and how she's to know the difference between the version that stole from her and the version she cares about. Jonah says he knows he is flawed but he's trying to be better and he needs her, Becky says she's sorry and Jonah says don't, Becky says that she can't and breaks-up with him before walking away. Season 15 In #BootyCall, Jonah auditions to play guitar for Maya's band and Maya introduces Jonah to Zig. Jonah is seen entering with Grace for band practice and comments to Maya are they gonna practice or she and Zig gonna get a room. Jonah later is with Maya and Grace at band practice. In #NoFilter, Jonah is the music room getting ready for practice and hears Frankie sobbing. Jonah tells Frankie she needs to leave so he can practice, but Frankie tells him what's has been going on in her life and Jonah gives advice before asking for her to leave again. In #YesMeansYes, Jonah shows Maya a new bridge he wrote for their song, interrupting her and Zig. Later, Jonah and Maya are sitting in class together talking about music, and Zig interrupts them this time. Jonah tells Maya to text him when she's done with her conversation with Zig. In #NotOkay, Jonah, Maya, and Grace audition for The Trap Door, and they get the gig. Keith, the bartender at The Trap Door, tells them to dress nicer, and Jonah jokingly tells them they're going shopping. The night of their gig, Jonah and Grace are waiting for Maya, who barely makes it on time. When Maya gets agitated before their performance when a man asks her if she needs help plugging in her own gear, Jonah asks Maya if they can focus on the show. Jonah, Maya, and Grace luckily get another chance to perform at The Trap Door. In #NotAllMen, Jonah stops Frankie in the hallway and tells her a spoiler in the book she's reading is that life is meaningless. He then makes Frankie an offer to volunteer at a teen addiction center and Frankie rejects. Jonah tells her she's a loss cause and spoiled, which displeases her. He continues by telling her that the kids he works with have "actual problems" and Frankie decides to volunteer and she walks away smiling sarcastically. Frankie arrives two hours late to the volunteering, angering Jonah and he tells her she ruined it. She apologizes and tells him she did want to be there but had to do something else. Jonah doesn't accept it and tells her that he thinks she's addicted to the drama of being miserable and that the kids he works with are actually trying to change themselves and she's not. In''' #ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin, Jonah and Maya are singing their song "Black or White" before they leave for New York. In New York, Jonah gives Maya a mock interview to help calm her nerves before they meet with the music producer. When Zig consistently continues to message Maya, Jonah says he gets why Zig is so into Maya, but he is distracting Maya from focusing. He asks if Maya could ignore Zig until after their meeting to focus on writing on their song. The next day, the music producer doesn't like their music, and Maya feels dejected. Jonah cheers her up, and they take a photo for Hastygram. In '''#TeamFollowBack, Jonah runs into Frankie and he points out that wherever he goes, she's always there. Frankie accuses him of stalking her and that she doesn't need a lecture about not being honest with herself from him. Jonah tells her she should just go talk to her friends about it and then Frankie kisses him and attempts to walk away. Jonah stops her and they continue to passionately kiss. In' #SorryNotSorry', while they are setting up for the dance, Jonah suggests they play Maya's song "Yes", which she wrote for Zig, and Grace angrily rejects the idea. After Maya kicks Grace out of playing with them that night. Maya tells Jonah to say something, but he is entirely confused on what happened. When Frankie finds flowers on her locker and Jonah remarks "it looks like someone finally got her flowers". Frankie tells Jonah she'd love to continue this conversation but she needs to go get a dress for a date that isn't him, Jonah says alright and walks away hurt as he was the one who put the flowers on Frankie's locker. At the snowball, Jonah and maya perform at the dance andafter the performance, Jonah is seen talking to another girl which makes Frankie upset because she thinks Jonah isn't into her. Later, after the lock-down is over and the dance is back on, Jonah finds Frankie and asks her where he date is while Frankie asks the same, Jonah asks if he did something wrong?, Frankie says you brought me flowers and then you were with some other girl, Jonah says you said you was coming with someone else, Frankie says because he didn't ask and I thought you understood me, Jonah says he doesn't at all and I really like you so can we just quit it with these games, Frankie says she isn't the one who's playing games, Jonah says he's not either and then says I like you, Frankie Hollingsworth and Frankie says I like you, Jonah Haak, Jonah says they should dance and they start to slow dance to the music. Appearance and Style Jonah has a rock and roll sense of style. His signature sleeveless denim vest says "I'm casual, but I'm also serious about my rock and roll roots" and his wrist band just screams cool. Jonah has drawn Xs on the back of his hands indicating that he is likely "straight edge." In Season 17, he started wearing his natural curly hair but his style hasn't changed that much. Trivia * He has a school band. * He is a Christian. * He lost his virginity before his initial appearance in There's Your Trouble. * He apparently buys drugs from Vince Bell. * He is one of twelve characters to be held back a year. The others are Rick Munro, Joey, Sean, Rick Murray (before his death), Jimmy, Spinner, Fiona, Tori, Imogen, Dallas and Drew. * He shares similarities with former character, Eli Goldsworthy. * His hastygram username is JON@H_. * He is a fan of the alternative punk band Fall Out Boy. One of his Hastygram posts is captioned with a lyric from Fall Out Boy's "This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race" Quotes *(First line) "Band auditions." - [[There's Your Trouble|'There's Your Trouble']] *(To Becky): "You're in tune and you're kinda hot, but... you're not cut out for Prodigal Spoon." - [[There's Your Trouble|'There's Your Trouble']] *(To Becky): "Isaiah. 43:25." - [[There's Your Trouble|'There's Your Trouble']] *(To Becky): "Oh, you're talking to me, that's a surprise." - [[There's Your Trouble|'There's Your Trouble']] *(To Becky): "Your Weirdo version of that Runaways' song has been stuck in my head all day... You've got something kind of undeniable." - [[There's Your Trouble|'There's Your Trouble']] *(To Becky): "If we team up, we might be able to make something kind of special." - [[There's Your Trouble|'There's Your Trouble']] *(Becky): "I have a boyfriend." Jonah: "Good to know. I have a house plant." - [[Hush|'Hush']] *(To Becky): "I bet you look cute in a candy striper uniform." - [[The Kids Aren't Alright (1)|'The Kids Aren't Alright (1)']] *(To Becky about Drew): "Just ignore him, he's just jealous." - [[The Kids Aren't Alright (1)|'The Kids Aren't Alright (1)']] *(To Zig): "Mind if I steal your girlfriend?" - [[YesMeansYes|'#YesMeansYes']] *(To Maya): "I wrote a bridge to that new song we were working on last night. The fingering is gonna blow your mind!" - [[YesMeansYes|'#YesMeansYes']] *(To Grace) Maya: "Grace, who cares if he thinks we're a rubber band?" Jonah: "Oh, yeah, can we please be a rubber band?" - [[NotOkay|'#NotOkay']] *(To Maya and Grace): "'Kay then it's settled... we're going shopping!... I like to look good too." - [[NotOkay|'#NotOkay']] *(To Frankie): "Spoiler Alert! Life is meaningless." Frankie: "Tell me about it." Jonah: "But it doesn't have to be." - [[NotAllMen|'#NotAllMen']] *(To Frankie): "You're one of those girls who's to spoiled to care about anybody else." - [[NotAllMen|'#NotAllMen']] *(To Frankie): "Good Grades, mostly due to tutors. You have never heard the phrase, "We can't afford that." and you're biggest problem is some guy who's barely good enough for you, dumped you, and now you feel "lost."" - [[NotAllMen|'#NotAllMen']] *(To Frankie): "I think you're just addicted to the drama of being miserable." - [[NotAllMen|'#NotAllMen']] *(To Frankie): "Well try explaining that to people who have experienced generation after generation of systemic oppression." - [[CheckYourPrivilege|'#CheckYourPrivilege']] *(To Frankie): "You're gonna solve racism with balloons? Why didn't Martin Luther King think of that?" - [[CheckYourPrivilege|'#CheckYourPrivilege']] Relationship *Becky Baker **Start Up: Watch Out Now (1413) **Broke Up: The Kids Aren't Alright (2) (1422) ***Reason: Jonah stole money from Becky, and Becky could no longer trust him, even though he was trying to change. *Frankie Hollingsworth **Start Up: #SorryNotSorry (1510) **Broke Up: [[Woke|'#Woke']] (1709) ***Reason: Frankie betrayed Jonah's trust and violated his privacy and he was sick of her not trusting him. Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Season 14 Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Musician Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Teens Category:Season 15 Category:Seniors Category:Season 16 Category:Season 17 Category:Students Who Repeated A Year Category:Degrassi Drama Club